Hold My Hand
by 1deadlygame
Summary: Finnick's life long friend and possibly more is chosen for the hunger games. Jade Phisolie was a kind person, never frowning or crying and always sees the best in people. Her kindness might be the death of her and Finnick hopes the rebellion will happen in time to save her. "the way your hair swings over your eyes, the motor in my head turns. I wanted you for such a long time."
1. the middle

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to Hold My Hand! I got this title from a song by New Found Glory and am basically gonna throw alot of song references from different artists and genres! This is my first story so please constructive criticism will be lovely! please enjoy it and review! Love y'all!**

* * *

I woke up with a jolt as someone started jumping on my bed failing at keeping his laughter in.

"Finnick!" I chuckled at my ego- maniac friend who now was sitting on me, still laughing.

"Hey Jade," he said in a little kid's voice after the laughter died down. "What's for breakfast!"

" Aww, is little finnie hungry?" I cooed and started to laugh again as he nodded his head vigorously .

I pushed him off of me and headed down stairs with him not that far behind. Finn's been my best friend ever since i was seven. at the age of twelve my parents died and Finnick took me into his house he won the year earlier.

_It was lightly raining after a terrible storm that had happened the past few days when i got the news that my parents were dead from a fishing incident._

_i kept it cool as the Peacekeeper informed me but, as soon as he left, ignoring the weather, i sprinted to Finnick's. not bothering to knock, i raced into his house finding him standing in the hallway, startled. I wrapped my arms around the older male and cried into his shirt. instinctively he returned the embrace and tried to calm me down, muttering unintelligible things and rubbing small circles into my back. After i felt like i couldn't cried anymore, he picked me up,took me to the kitchen, and sat me down on the counter asking what was wrong. My eyes blurred as i told him that while at sea, the storm was raging, rocking the boat violently. The boat ran into a jagged rock, sinking it before they could save themselves. he squeezed me tightly after hearing the news. my parents always treated Finnick like he was their own, which he accepted openly. With a drunk of a dad and being abandoned by his mother, his real parents were mine. finnick lived alone, and readily accepted me into his home. not wanting to feel like a deadbeat, i clean, cook, and bake hoping to make his life easier. _

I study the nineteen year old man watching me cook with interest. he was quite handsome, with striking cheekbones, sparkling eyes that resemble the sea on a calm day, and tan skin that made it obvious he loved being outside. with well defined muscles and copper hair it was obvious why the Capitol deemed him as a sex god. but, until now,i just saw my brother and anchor while growing up. And most people did believe that we were siblings, with tan skin, a curvy body, lean muscles, and emerald eyes with red hair, i looked just like him, only more feminine. I finished with making breakfast and Finnick greedily ate his portion and got seconds. I rolled my eyes trying to finish quickly too, for i had to get ready for the reaping. it's not like i'm not nervous, but if i get picked i will be prepared. i'm not a career but Finn was worried that Snow would put me in the games, with me being close to him. So i trained in Knife Throwing, Survival, and the always famous Trident.

I finally finished and grabbed Finn's plate also.

"But i wasn't done!" he pouted

"oh hush, you have to get ready anyways. unless you want to do the dishes?" as soon as i finished with the last word he jumped up and ran upstairs. I cleaned the plates and went to go get ready. I chose a royal blue sundress with a brown belt around my waist and my chucks. deeming my hair looked good enough wavy i went downstairs to meet with Finnick.

his wet hair curled around his ears which he knows the Capitol freaks loved. he threw together tan cargo pants with an almost see-thru button up shirt, untucked, the sleeves pushed up messily to his elbows and the top two buttons undone, exposing his to hid my blush i ducked out the door with him following me.

we headed to the town square like we do every year. then splited up with a good luck hug. Him going to the stage and me going to sign in, then went to the sixteen year old girl section. shortly after the Reapings begun. our Escort, Shirley White, smiled and chirped about "oh how _Amazing_ it was to be here another year." and " How _Excited_ she was for the games". I made eye contact with Finn and faked shot myself in the mouth and he grinned, while rolling his eyes.

" Now let's start with the ladies, hmm?" Shirley exploded with enthusiasm.

It was like time slowed down. she wobbled to the tainted glass bowl, and with one flick of her wrist pulled a folded piece of paper that may change my life.

"Our lucky tribute will be... Jade Phisolie!"

'what-hell' i thought but put a smirk on my face while i confidently swaggered up onto the stage, trying to ignore the fact that Finnick noticeable paled.

A million thoughts flew through my head and i couldn't catch a single one. I vaguely heard Shirley call up a boy named Ben Harvey and saw a shaken up 14 year old walk up the stage and my heart broke. we shook hands and got announced " District Four's tributes for the 70th Hunger Games.

with no one to say goodbye to at the Justice Building i sat down collecting my thoughts and feelings when Finn walked up to me. He sank to his knees and folded his arms loosely on my legs and rested his head there, as if he were exhasted.

" I'll keep you safe. but, promise me, no matter what happens, you will come back,_alive_".

" Finn-"

He got up and grabbed my shoulders.

"no. listen to ! you worked hard training. now use that. make alliances and survive, please."

There was such desperation in his voice. i couldn't say no to that i have to do it. for my parents. for district four. for finn.

Ben got out of the room sniffling and i instantly knelt down and pulled him into a hug. I felt so bad for him. he was too young, too innocent to go into the games. i want to be his friend in probably the last weeks of his life.

he hung on to me like i was his lifeline. i pulled him arms length away, my hand gripping his shoulders.

"hey," i said pushing back his curls."don't write yourself off yet, it's only in your head that you feel left out, or look down on. just try your best. try every thing you can. it doesn't matter what they tell themselves when you're away. everything will be all right. you're in the middle of the ride. it just takes some time."

he gave me a weak smile and nodded.

I huged him one last time before we had to leave. Shirley walked ahead smiling politely, next was Maggs, then it was Ben, finally i looked up at finnick with hope in my eyes and lend into his ear.

"Can i have a piggy back ride to the train?" i whispered.

he looked at me weirdly the a HUGE smile broke out on his face. he effortlessly lifted me up on his back laughing along with me as we made our way to the train surrounded by reporters.

Witha wave and a wink we headed into the train.

* * *

**Yay! First Chapter! Hope you loved it! **

**-1deadlygame**


	2. in your dreams

**A/N: Sorry guys no Fannie in this story:( But it's going to be great. i think i might do finn's P.O.V in the next chapter let me know what you think about this story and what i can do to make this better and any suggestions on how to take this story like certain events and etc. Enjoy this chapter! **

**I don't own the hunger games.. if i did Finnick would be shirtless alot more often ;)**

* * *

Once we got on the train Finnick sat me down next to Ben.

The room was breathtaking. Crystal chandeliers, dark mahogany paneling, deep blue couches, table runners,and carpet with silver glassware and accents and a crystal clear coffee table. This was so extravagant and it made me hate the Capitol even more.I looked over at Ben to see him standing in shock with a slack jaw. even if we're a higher up district doesn't mean were used to this kind of luxury.

" go take a shower and change then meet back here for dinner!" shirley trilled.

after a couple of minutes i finally found my room and was stunned. Same paneling and carpet with a white, king sized bed in the middle. A white, plush chair was in the corner next to a rounded, rectangular window. On the other side of the room was a screen and a skinny, sliding door that ran up the wall. on the side to my left there was a television screen that looked at if to be part of the wall. On the side to my right there was a single door that i guess was the bathroom.

the bathroom was full of unnecessary gadgets and gizmos that i couldn't possibly know what they were. All i recognized were a shower, toilet, and sink and that was all i needed.

i quickly got undressed and entered the shower to find a platinum panel of buttons.

i pressed all of them just to see what they did and finally after testing for ten minutes found what i wanted. after the shower i stepped out only to be startled by a gust of wind blowing at me from all directions. It took me awhile to realize that that was to dry me off. I grabbed a robe to loosely wrap around me as i went to see how to get my clothes. following my gut i tried the screen next to that skinny door and found that all i had to do was just click the outfit and it would appear in the skinny door. I chose a pair of denim leggings, an off the shoulder, black tee shirt and kept my chucks.

"hey guys,what are you talking about?" i greeted Ben, Shirley, and Maggs who were already seated and eating at the table.

pulling up a chair next to ben i started to serve myself i got filled in on the conversation which was mostly Shirley's rants on how _spectacular _the Capitol was.

after like ten minutes Finnick walked through the door.

"Hey, look who decided to show up! Couldn't pull yourself away from the mirror, princess?" i teased.

"well, who wouldn't want to stare at the dream boat that is me!" he smirked and winked at Shirley who look like she was about to strutted over to the chair buy me and whispered in my ear

"Don't worry i'm still here whenever and _where_ver you need me" he said huskily

I rolled my eyes. "in your dreams" i said with a laugh.

"oh trust me, they are." and licked his lips.

I playfully pushed him away then turned to Ben to tell him some jokes. soon after the whole table joined in and by the time the Recaps came on we were still laughing but sobered up immediately.

The careers looked deadly as usual and the 5-11 look like blood twelve came and a shaky 18 year old girl came up and then the escort ,Effie something, gracefully placed her hand into the bowl, picked a paper and read the name i wished she never would call. _Peeta Mellark._

With that i ran to my room and cried for the first time in four years.

* * *

**Back again! Hey guys so im only using the career tributes and Peeta from the 74th hunger games in this one.. not katniss. sorry peeniss fans. but this is going to be great. fanview please. PEACE!**

**-1deadlygame**


	3. fix you

**i do not own the hunger games please review and tell me what you think! 3 i also do not own fix you by cold play or all time low. love ya!**

* * *

It_ was two months after my parents died. I was walking around one day with Finn when I saw him. Blond hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He looked nothing like any one here in this District and I went to investigate who he was. He seemed like he was lost and looked at me warily while I approached him. _

"_Hey! You don't look like you're from here. Who are you?"_

_He looked at me like I was mad and at the time I probably was._

"_Uh…I'm Peeta Mellark, from district twelve." He answered in a shy voice._

"_That's really far from here. How did 'cha get here?" _

"_Well…"_

_He went on to tell me that while him and his brothers went to go pick up supplies from the train station curiosity got the best of him and he snuck on board taking him here._

"_-and now I don't know how to get back!" he sounded upset._

"_JADE!" A sound like Finnick's looking for me._

"_Oh, hey Finn will know what to do! Come on that's him yelling right now!"_

"_JA-"_

"_Hey Finn over here!"_

"_Dude, don't do that again you scared- who are you?" he stopped scolding me to ask Peeta a question._

_I explained to him about Peeta and if he knew how to solve this. _

"_Okay... Let's take Peeta back to our house and I'll call his District mentor to pick him up."  
_

_We got there and Peeta looked stunned. I knew he would react like this. Even their victor village isn't as nice as ours. Me and Finn re-painted some stuff to give it more "character" he said. I think it was just 'cause he hates anything Capitol. The house was made of giant, white stones with a red door and blue shutters and a dark green fence out front. It holds a kitchen, a den, a dinning room, seven bedrooms with bathrooms, two offices, and a training room that Finn got for me._

_Finn went to his office and I took Peeta to the den to talk._

_He told me about how he use to love to paint and how he thinks his brothers are amazing. His eyes sparkle when he talks about his dad and they space out when he says he would rather not talk about his mom._

_Finnick came in right as we were laughing and he smiled._

"_Great news! So Haymitch will come to pick up Peeta in a week! Don't worry about your family Pete; he said that he'll let them know where you are!" Finn yipped_

_I grinned: excited that we get another friend._

"_Come on Pete, me and the Jade-stir will show you around!"_

_We sowed him around. He saw the elegant bedrooms, he saw the beach in the back, and he saw the Training room. His eyes lit up when he saw the kitchen. Mahogany cabinets, granite counter tops, with an island and many appliances: he looked like a kid in a candy shop._

"_Wanna learn how to bake?" he suggested with a devious grin._

_I was skeptical but nodded._

"_As long as I get to eat it I'm okay with it." Finn beamed then sat down to watch._

_It ended up with Peeta baking while Finnick and I watched. Peeta also jot down some recipes and such incase I wanted to actually do it._

"_You have potential," he said "you just have to have patience."_

_Later that night I was listening to music and relaxing when there was a knock on the door, I opened it to find a curious looking Peeta and an Amused looking Finnick. Finn sat down on my bed and took my tablet changing it to one of his favorite bands, All Time Low, while Peeta looked like he didn't know what he was hearing._

"_What is this?" he questioned, not knowing how to respond to the music. _

"_It's called 'punk' music," I explained "its really old but the Capitol people are bringing it 'back'."_

_Finn and I sat there explaining and showing Peeta all different kinds of music, hoping he might find a genera he likes. _

It was a great week and every week after he would go to Haymitch's house and call me and we would talked for hours. But, those days can never happen again.

"Jade, can I come in please?" Finnick pleaded through the door.

Sighing I got up and swung the door open to be meet by a tight bear hug.

"Finn, I can't breathe."

He let go of me then, walked over to a tablet to play some music. He chose a Coldplay song and pulled me towards him to dance. He would always do this when I was sad, ever since we were little, and I would always make me feel a bit better.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

"I don't want to kill him." I half whispered half sobbed in his ear.

"I know." He pulled me closer as a last hug be fore letting me go telling me I should get some sleep.


End file.
